


Alfa

by queenseptienna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Slash, Smut, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il principe fotte come va in guerra, come batte il martello sul metallo rovente, come brandisce la spada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts).



Bilbo si sedette sulla roccia piatta, sfiancato. L’idea di fare ancora un passo lo distruggeva.  
«Forza, mio piccolo amico. La strada per Gran Burrone è quasi finita» cercò di sollevargli il morale Gandalf, con un sorriso dolce e saggio. Bilbo annuì, stanco morto, ma l’occhiata di incenerimento che Thorin gli rifilò passandogli davanti lo face scattare in piedi, arrancando dietro al resto della compagnia.  
«Già stanco, ladro?» esclamò il Principe, facendo voltare dodici teste verso lo hobbit. «Non siamo nemmeno a metà strada. Un vero guerriero non si arrende alle prime difficoltà.» Thorin gli lanciò un altro sguardo, di indefinibile intensità, così carico che lo hobbit poté quasi sentire crepitare l’aria e sentirla elettrica.  
Bilbo si morse un labbro, masticando un insulto e un brivido non ben identificato lungo la schiena.  
  
Il giorno successivo arrivarono a Gran Burrone e Bilbo accettò con estrema gioia il calore e la morbidezza di un letto elfico, dopo le notti passate all’adiaccio. Prima di andare a dormire però si ritrovò a fare fastidiose riflessioni sull’erede dei nani, ripensando a ciò che si diceva di lui intorno al fuoco.  
La sera prima infatti aveva ascoltato quello che i nani dicevano di Thorin.  
«Chi sposerà, una volta riavuto il trono?» domandò pensoso Gloin, forse perso nello struggente ricordo della moglie lasciata a casa prima della partenza.  
«Non sarà una scelta facile» gli rispose Balin, raccogliendo i consensi di tutti coloro che stavano ascoltando.  
Bilbo aveva aspirato una boccata di erba pipa e aveva innocentemente esclamato «Perché?»  
«Il principe fotte come va in guerra, come batte il martello sul metallo rovente, come brandisce la spada» gli rispose Dwalin, uscendo dal suo mutismo e lasciando Bilbo sconcertato e con una strana sensazione al basso ventre che non accennava ad andarsene.  
Lo stesso smarrimento aveva resistito fino a quel momento, rigirandosi fra le coperte di fine lana elfica. Inutile cercare di dormire, le parole di Dwalin gli rimbombavano nella testa e ripetersi di essere un hobbit rispettabile era del tutto inutile. Non poteva negare la bellezza di Thorin e lo aveva già visto brandire una spada. Poteva immaginarlo battere il martello su una lama rovente. Desiderava ardentemente vederlo mentre fotteva.  
Scalciò via le coperte, resosi ormi conto che cercare il sonno era inutile. Ricacciò in un angolo remoto della testa la prudenza e le giustificazioni e uscì dalla stanza, andando in cerca di quella dei principe dei nani. Gli bastava vederlo per qualche istante, pochi miseri secondi per scacciare dalla testa tutte le idee poco consone. Ma alla fine una fantasia non aveva mai ucciso nessuno e lui era un hobbit così curioso…  
Quando giunse alla porta della camera di Thorin la trovò socchiusa e Bilbo la spinse per spiare all’interno. Se si aspettava di trovare il principe in fase di svestizione, rimase profondamente deluso, perché la stanza era vuota, illuminata solo da una candela.  
«Cerchi qualcuno, hobbit?» mormorò una voce così vicina al suo orecchio che Bilbo fece un salto per lo spavento. Si voltò di scatto e si ritrovò di fronte Thorin. Il nano indossava una camicia di cotone bianca e un paio di pantaloni: vederlo senza l’armatura mise l’agitazione addosso a Bilbo, che aveva una visione ben chiara del corpo dell’altro. «Ti si è mozzata la lingua, ladro?»  
Bilbo fece l’errore di appoggiarsi alla porta per indietreggiare mentre cercava freneticamente una scusa, ma il battente si spalancò e lui cadde all’indietro. Non finì con il culo a terra solo per un soffio: Thorin infatti lo afferrò al volo per un braccio e il piccolo hobbit si ritrovò in un istante a scorrere le mani sul petto solido del principe, stringendo la stoffa della camicia. Un gemito gli scappò dalle labbra e il rossore si diffuse sul volto del più piccolo, del tutto sconcertato. «Io… cosa…»  
«Tu stavi cercando di entrare in camera mia» riprese Thorin, per niente turbato. Spinse Bilbo dentro la stanza senza lasciarlo andare e chiuse la porta con un piede. «Posso saperne il motivo, di grazia?»  
Bilbo si leccò le labbra secche, provando un mix di terrore ed eccitazione a contatto con il nano, che non accennava a mollarlo. Il suo polso era ancora ben intrappolato tra le dita forti dell’altro. Ripensò per l’ennesima volta in quel giorno alle parole di Dwalin e un suono acuto gli nacque in gola. «Io… io volevo sapere se era vero.»  
Thorin inarcò un sopracciglio, preso alla sprovvista. «Che cosa?»  
Lo hobbit prese un lungo respiro e ripeté le parole di Dwalin « _Il principe fotte come va in guerra, come batte il martello sul metallo rovente, come brandisce la spada._ »  
Le narici del principe si dilatarono di colpo, i suoi occhi divennero più scuri e la presa delle sue mani più decisa. «Tu non sai cosa chiedi, hobbit.»  
«Non cred-do che t-tu possa dirmi cosa n-non dovrei volere» balbettò Bilbo, piantandosi i denti nel labbro inferiore e trattenendo a stento un gemito. La sua mano era ancora sul petto di Thorin e ne avvertiva i muscoli sotto le dita. Tra lui e quella bestia indomata c’era solo un sottile strato di cotone.  
«Bilbo.» Il principe trasse un profondo respiro, prima di parlare di nuovo. «Non sono solito chiedere se si è certi o meno, quindi al diavolo tutto.» Spinse il piccolo hobbit verso il letto, intrappolandocelo sopra con le braccia. Bilbo si divincolò in fretta, afferrando i lembi del tessuto e invitando il nano a sfilarsi la camicia. Questi lo fece, gettandola poi sul pavimento e Bilbo emise l’ennesimo gemito della serata.  
Una scarica di adrenalina lo attraversò da capo a piedi come un fulmine: Thorin Scudodiquercia stava ritto di fronte a lui, seminudo, glorioso, animalesco. Aveva negli occhi lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto quando lo aveva sgridato e Bilbo si sentì diventare così duro di fronte a quegli occhi azzurri così penetranti. «Provami che è vero.»  
Thorin si avventò su di lui come una bestia feroce delle Montagne Grigie. Bilbo si ritrovò ben presto con la veste da notte stracciata, nudo e con una vistosa erezione che sfregava contro quella ancora coperta dai calzoni del nano.  
I loro ansiti si confusero mentre quest’ultimo calava in picchiata come un falco sulle labbra di Bilbo, torturandole di baci e morsi che lo fecero aggrappare dapprima alle possenti spalle del nano, poi ai suoi capelli intrecciati di fresco.  
Il principe di Erebor non era paziente o delicato, e lo dimostrò afferrando lo hobbit per le anche e sollevandolo verso l’alto. Affondò la testa fra le gambe aperte, letteralmente divorandolo. Bilbo gridò per la sorpresa: la lingua di Thorin lo leccò sul cazzo teso, lungo i testicoli e infine dentro il suo buco bisognoso. Lo succhiò fino a lasciarlo implorante e tremante di desiderio.  
«Thorin…» Bilbo non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si ritrovò con il volto contro il cuscino e il culo in aria, rivoltato come uno dei calzini bucati di Kili. Thorin si slacciò in fretta i calzoni e premette la sua impressionante erezione contro l’ingresso di Bilbo, che si aggrappò al cuscino e voltò appena la testa per vedere il nano che lo sovrastava.  
Il giovane Baggins poté in seguito constatare che le dicerie sull’erede di Ereborn erano, nel modo più assoluto, veritiere.  
Con le dita che gli scavavano nei fianchi, Thorin lo fotteva senza pietà, fino a che i suoni nella stanza furono un crescendo di grugniti animaleschi, urla, cigolii e lo schiocco della carne contro carne.  
Bilbo era sopraffatto, pieno e alla mercé dell’altro, che lo morse a tradimento sul collo, scaricandogli un brivido di piacere lungo la colonna vertebrale. Si tirò sui gomiti e si spinse maggiormente contro Thorin, fino a che la vista non gli si offuscò e l’orgasmo lo colse impreparato, macchiando le lenzuola sotto di sé.  
Thorin andò ancora avanti per pochi minuti, graffiando la schiena di Bilbo e lasciandosi andare con quello che sembrava un potente grugnito. O un ruggito.  
Dopo tutto, era ragionevole pensare che la parte animale del principe Thorin fosse quella del leone, l’animale più regale di tutti.


End file.
